


when you were drunk

by bickz



Series: FFXV Drabbles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Ignis drinks more than he should have.





	when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is such a tease OTL;;

Alcohol isn’t something the boys find themselves in possession of very often. But when they do, it comes in small quantities with a good meal. Ignis never allows the party to consume more than their fill, prattling on about having to keep their composure and remain on guard at all times. However, there are times in a man’s life when he has to throw all caution to the wind and just relax. And tonight happens to be one of those very nights. 

Anyone would agree that after their long day filled with tracking down Spiracorns they all deserve a hard drink. Nevertheless, everyone would also agree that Ignis has definitely drank more than necessary. There’s a warm flush across his cheeks, his hair has lost all of its gravity-defying properties, and his shirt is more frumpled than Noctis’s entire wardrobe. And for once, Ignis shows no concern for how he appears and how his words slur together until he’s almost incomprehensible. Prompto finds it absolutely hilarious, but that may also be his own three empty bottles speaking. 

“Iggy, maybe you should lie down?” Prompto insists after recovering from his fit of giggles.

Ignis turns to Prompto, dazzling him with a bright toothy grin the likes of which has never been seen on his face before. “Only if you come with, love,” he replies, sounding surprisingly coherent. “I’ve been meaning to ask you to join me for ages.”

Prompto immediately tenses, glancing around to find Gladio and Noctis too preoccupied with playing King’s Knight to listen to their conversation. “Uhm, s-sure,” Prompto agrees and returns the smile. Maybe if he was slightly more sober, he would have declined. But they’re both drunk, so whatever happens is okay, right?

Ignis looks more than pleased with himself as he stands, wobbling slightly, and reaches out for Prompto’s hand. “Excellent. Shall we?” He winks at the younger man and leads a madly blushing Prompto to the vacant tent.


End file.
